Humari Shadi
by Cid's Princess
Summary: This is my first ff full of rajvi, dareya ,and abhirika ,and also the love of cid .peep inside to see how rajvi confess their love for each other, vivek and tasha cute larayyi , daya and shreya ,sachin and kajal .and all the other members of C.I.D.
1. Engagement

**this is my first ff full of rajvi ,dareya and abhirika romance .hope you like it ..**

**In cid bureau :**

sab apne apne kaam jaldi khatam karne ke koshis kar rahe the .

A.C.P: sab jaldi kaam khatam karo sham ko hume tarika ke ghar bhi jana hain ..

(all nods and again start doing there work)

tasha : mujhse to shaam hone ka intezar he nahi horaha hain

kajal: aj aisa lag raha hain ki time hi nahi ja rahi hain ..

purvi: are meri pyari bahenoo jaldi kam khatam karo ,, nahi to tarika ke ghar jane mein deri ho jayegi .

(tasha and kajal nodds and start doing their work )

**after some****,in acp cabin:**

s,p,t,k : sir humare kam khaatam hogaya ab hum jaiye .

acp: haan haan jaldi jao ,wo log tumhare rah dekh rahe honge

(and the girls leave the bureau )

pankaj to rajat: sir yeh girls kitne lucky hain unhe jaldi chotti mile gayi hain aur hum abhi tak kam kar rahe hain .

rajat: pankaj . aur thodi der ki hi to baat hain ..

( pankaj nods and leave )

**5 pm abhi's house:**

abhi :day 5 ban gaye ab hume ready ho lena chahiye .

daya: haan boss

(aur wo ready hone upar kamree main chale jate hain .aur phir kuch der baad wapas niche ate hain .abhijeet blue color ke sherwani phena tha aur daya cream color ka .tabhi sachin ,aur rajat ate hain .phir wo charo tarika ke ghar jate . aur baki ke sare officers bhi tarika ke ghar jate hain.)

**In tarika's residence:**

(sari girls waha poch chuki thi wo log tarika ko sajane me lege the . tarika wears bule + wihite sari ,.purvi wear a red+whitte anarkali , shreya wears violet colour anarkali ,kajal wears yellow+purple anarkali and tasha wear a purple +white anakerli .all the girls were looking stunning ..)

thori der mein baki ke officer pohoch jate hain .aur badme daya ,abhi,rajat. and sachine. a.c.p ,salunkhe ,tarika papa aur baki sab bujurg log hall ke ek kone mein sofa par baith ke bate kar rahe the .aur hall ke dosree side pe kuch gude bichaaya hoye tha wah par ek taraf sare boyes the aur dusri taraf girls bhaitne wale the aur un gede ke bich mein thora jaka tha .kuch der baad sari girls tarika ko siriyon se niche late hain .abhi tarika ko dekh raha tha ,daya shreya ko,,sachine kajal ko ,vivek tasha ko, sab apne duniya mein kho gaye the , baki ke officer both girls aur boys ko dekh rahe the . tarika abhi ke pass wale chair mein bhaiti hain .aur baki ke sare girls gaede mein, boys ke oppisite mein. girls bate kar rahe the ,boys bore ho rehe the .

vivek: sir ye girls to bate karne mein hi busy hogayi .hum to bore ho rahe hain

daya: girls ko bate karne ke sivaye aur kuch ata hain ...

vivek : sir mere pass ek idea hain

sachine: kaise idea..

vivek(stand up and star singing) _**Ouhh Ankhan De Katore Surma Batore**_  
><em><strong>Lagde Chhichhore Bade Hi Fi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dil Pe Daraati Saade Chal Jaati<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maare Dil Gulati Pucche Why Why<strong>_

_**Ouhh Ankhan De Katore Surma Batore**_  
><em><strong>Lagde Chhichhore Bade Hi Fi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dil Pe Daraati Saade Chal Jaati<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maare Dil Gulati Pucche Why Why<strong>_

_**Chai Mein Dooba Biscut Ho Gaya**_

_**Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ho Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ho Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya <strong>_

tasha stand up to answer him .

tasha: (singing)_**Hat Re Nigode Neem Ke Pakode**_  
><em><strong>Picchha Kyon Na Chhode Ghume Dayein Bayein<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tujhko Sudharoon Jutti Main Utaroon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sar Pe De Maroon Tere Dhayein Dhayein<strong>_

_**Romeo Bina Permit Ho Gaya**_

_**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ho Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_

(music)

vivek: _**Baalon Ko Main Set Kitta Gel Mal Ke**_  
><em><strong>Chaati Chaudi Dolle Sholle Dand Pel Ke<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kudiya Haraya Tune Chaal Chal<strong> **Ke**_  
><em><strong>Baaton Waali Baskit Ball Khel Ke<strong>_

tasha:**_Gel Vel Dekh Chhori Patdi Nahin_**  
><em><strong>Dolon Se Umar Saari Katdi Nahin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Khoob Pehchanoon Tere Dil Mein Hai Kya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fitrat Chhoron Ki Palatdi Nahin<strong>_

_**Gudh Dekha Makhi Jaisa Fit Ho Gaya**_

_**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ho Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_

vivek: _**Ohh Mein Tu **_  
><em><strong>Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi <strong>_

_**Mein Tu **_  
><em><strong>Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ainvayi Ainvayi <strong>_

_**Ohh Mein Tu **_  
><em><strong>Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi <strong>_

_**Mein Tu **_  
><em><strong>Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ainvayi Lut Gaya<strong>_

tasha: _**Kyon Meri Galli Mein Aake Wait Karda**_  
><em><strong>Harkatein Down Market Karda<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dekhoon Jo Hatake Khidki Ka Parda<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sitti Vitti Maar Irrirate Karda<strong>_

vivek : _**Chhad Attitude Kabhi Maan Kudiye**_  
><em><strong>Blank Cheque De Doon Ya Te Jaan Kudiye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eentey Ka Yeh Dil Kar Naram Zara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dekh Le Yeh Gabru Jawan Kudiye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chhe Fut Se Dedh Fut Ho Gaya<strong>_

_**Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ho Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_

tasha: _**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ho Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_

vivek: _**Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
><em><strong>Lut Gaya<strong>_

(sab taliye bajate .phir tarika ke mom engagement ke rasam shuru karne ke liye sabko bulate hain .phir abhi aur tarika ek dusree ko ring pahenate hain. . phir ata hain photo khicne ke bari )

abhi to tarika : tarika ji ap bohot sundar lagrahi hain

tarika (blushe ) thanks abhijeet .

daya to shreya: shreya tum aj bohot sunder lag rahi ho ..

shreya : thanks sir

vivek to tasha: tasha tum to aj bohot sundar lag rahi ho

tasha: kyu vivek main baki ke din sundar nahi lagti ..

vivek: nahi lagti hoon na par aj bohot sundar lag rahi ho

tasha: jhuta (aur wo jaakar kajal aur purvi ke paas baith jati hain) .

**guys to kaisa tha ye chap? should i continue ? or just stop here pls reviews ... **


	2. Rajat In Love

GUYS I AM BACK... WITH NEW CHAP...

* * *

><p>sab photo kichne ke baad .. khana khate hain phir kuch der baad A.C.P aur apne ghar jate hain.. phir 11pm baje baki ke officer bhi apne apne ghar jate hain...<p>

**11:30 p.m In purvi's residence:**

purvi sofa par baithti hoyi thi.. uski ek hath mein coffee mug the aur dosre mein T.V remote ... tabhi usse ek phone ata hain..

purvi(thinking): rajat sir ka phone is waqt ...

purvi: ..

rajat: hi..purvi... maine tumhe disturb to nahi kiya ..

purvi: nahi sir ... main to bass T.V dekh rahi thi..

rajat: ohh..tum dekho main tumhe baad mein phone karta hoon.

purvi: nahi sir its ok aap boliye...

rajat: wo main sirf yeh kehna chata tha ki tum bohot sundar lagrahi thi...

purvi:(smiling lightly): thank you sir...app bhi bohot ..

rajat: (cuts her sentence) ab yeh maat bolna ki main bhi bohot sundar lag raha tha...

purvi: (laughing) hahahha..

rajat: ok bye gud night ..

purvi: gud night sir..

**call ends..**

purvi :yeh rajat sir bhi ... mere samajh ke bahar hain..kabhi kabhi to ANGRY YOUNG MAN ke tarha reh te hain.. aur kabhi kabhi itna sweetly behave karte hain...

ar wo sone chali jati hain..

**In rajat residence:**

rajat was smiling seeing purvi photos which was taken in diwali ...

rajat: haye .. ye sari mein kitna sundar lagti hain... ab gud night purvi jii ... have a nice and sweet dreams kal milte hain bureau mein..

aur wo bhi sune chala jata hain...

**Next morning in bureau :****  
><strong>

sab ek ek karke bureau mein ate hain... sab se last mein abhi enter hota hain..

daya: are abhijeet tum kyun aye ho... tumhe to A.C.P sir chutti di hain na..

abijeet: are yaar daya ghar mein baithe baithe bore hojata na main ...

daya: kyun bore hote.. yar acha mukka tha... tarika ke sath movie dekhne chale jate...

abhijeet: nae wo bhi ayi hain na

daya: kya..wo bhi ayi hain... yar tum dono ka kuch nae ho sakta ...

abhijeet: kya matlab hain tumhara...haan..

tabhi bureau ka phone bajta hain...aur ek naya case report hota hain... sab log case solve kare lag jate han.. kuch ghanto baad sab log khooni ko pakarne ek park mein jate hain... khooni pakra jata hain.. sab log gari ke taraf barte hain achanak purvi behosh hojati hain... rajat.. uske muh par paani ke drops deta hain...purvi ko hosh ati hain..

rajat: purvi tum theek to honna..

purvi (weakly ) yes sir main thik hoon..

sab gari main baith te hain..daya purvi ko uski ghar drop karta hain...phir baki sab bureau jate hain..

* * *

><p>hogaya hain rajat ko purvi se pyar...<p>

ab purvi ko kaise ehsas hoga ye baat...

hoga to wohi ..

jo hota hain har love story main..

abhi bohot der hain.

yeh sab hone main:p

now enough of my bakwas... so guys kaise laga yeh chap..i known bohot chota hain...aur baki writters ke tarha acha bhi nae hain..and pls reviews karke ke batayega kaisa tha ye chap ...

LATUNGE HUM KUCH DIN KE BREAK KE BAAD...

KITKAT BREAK BANTA HAIN:p


	3. New twist

**Gys i'm back with new chap...sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes...**

**9:30 pm Rajat's** residence:

rajat(thinking): purvi aj achanak behosh kyun hogeyi ... usse phohne karke puchu... nae nae wo so rahi hogi to... par agar phone karke nae puchunga to mujhe neend khaha ageyi...phone karta hu usse..(he calls her...) aree.. yeh phone kyun nae utha rahi hain.. (after trying 3/4 more times) phone kyun nae utharahi hain.. kahi wo phirse behosh to nae hogeye hain.. (and he rushes toward his car )

**In purvi's residence:**

purvi was enjoying her ice cream ... suddenly the door bell rangs...

purvi: are iss waqt kon aya...

(and she opens the door and finds rajat..)

purvi: are sir app..

rajat: maine tumhe khahi bar phone kiya par tumne uthaya nahi to mujhe laga kahi tum phirse behosh na hogeye ho to isiliye ... main chala aya...

purvi: are phone ...wo to upar mere room mein hain...

rajat: thik hain to ab main chalta hoon ... bye

purvi: are sir ab ap yeha tak aye hain to ander ayiye na..

rajat: ok ..

(both move toward the sofa)

rajat :(ice-cream bowl ke taraf dekhke) purvi tum is waqt ice -cream kha rehi ho..thaand lag jayegi..

purvi: haan par ...ab uske liye to main ice cream khana nahi chor sakti, na...

rajat smiles...

(rajat look towardthe table and find a glass bowl full of chocloates... he smile... )

rajat: par purvi tum behosh kyuu hogayi thi..

purvi: wo sir shayed thora thakawat ke wajase...

rajat: ab thik ho ...

purvi: yeah sir...

rajat: ok to ab mein chalta hoon..

purvi: sir coffee to pike jaiye..

rajat: ok

(then she goes toward the kitchen to make two cups of coffee... after some mins she comes back and give one cup to rajat ... they had some chit-chat... after sometime rajat lefts... purvi closes the door and went to sleep...)

**Next morning In bureau:**

only acp, rajat, purvi and pankaj were present in bureau..a.c.p was in his cabin and other were collecting some information from p.c. just then a girl enter the bureau...

( rajat ,purvi and pankaj move toward the girl...)

purvi to girl: ji kahiye hum apki kya madad kar sakte hain..

girl: A.C.P sir hain..

rajat: ji hain...par app hain kon...

a.c.p to rajat: yeh inspector pooja hain aj se cid join kar rahi hain...

a.c.p to pooja: aur pooja yeh hain senior inspector rajat

(they both shake hand)

a.c.p: yeh hain inspector purvi ..aur yeh inspector pankaj..

(both shake hands with pooja..)

phir a.c.p cabin mein jata hain.. sab kaam karna shuru karte hain... pooja and rajat.. was discussing about a file.. panakaj and purvi was collecting information ...

**After sometimes in canteen:**

purvi enter the canteen and saw rajat and pooja was sitting in a table of two chair... they were laughing... purvi become little sad cause she always sits with rajat...then she move toward a table beside them... rajat didn't notice her ... rajat and pooja was laughing loundly.. this make purvi feel irritated and she leave the canteen...

**outside canteen:**

purvi:(thinking) : pooja ke ate hi rajat sir mujhe bhul gaye... wo toh mere sath canteen ate the... par aj pooja ke sah hi ageya... whatever ... i dont care wo kiske sath aye kiske sath jaye...

* * *

><p>It's done for today..<p>

**A/N:** Guys my exams are coming... so i wont be able to update the the next chap before my exam... hope yo will understand ...

pls do reviews... thanks to all who reviewed my previous chap .. and other silent readers...pls do reviews... ur reviews means a lot for the authors...

**Take care...**


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Guys so sorry ... I am really very sorry .. I know ap sab log next chap ka wait karahe the...sorry :( .meri exams toh bohot pehle hi khatam hogaya tha par maine update nahi kiya sorry for that :(... mujhe pata hain maine aplogo ko bohot hurt kiya.. par kya karoon update karne ka maan hi nahi kar raha tha...sorry from the buttom of my heart

ab maine galati ki toh mujhe saza bhi toh milna chahiye .taki main eske baad aur koi galati na karoon .. so ap log mujhe jo bhi punishment denge ...I'm ready to accept it... feel free to give me punishment ;).. sorry again ... par I promise iske baad aisa kuch nahi hoga.. even I'll try to update during my exams too.. mein asha karti hoon ki aplog mujhe maaf kardenge ...missed you guys a lot..

And thanks for your supports...

Cid's Princess


	5. Sleepover

_**So friends here I am back with new chap , chap -4 .. thanks for the sweet punishments…and guest pls write your name..**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Continuing from previous chap:<strong>_

Purvi waha se chali jane ki baad..

Rajat to pooja: pooja tumhe yekin hain purvi jealous huyi hogi?

Pooja: sir jiss tarha woh gayi yaha se usse toh saaf pata chalta hain ki ,mujhe yaha apke sath dekhkar usse acha nahi laga..

Rajat:toh ab hum kiya kare..

Pooja: baas yehi continue karte hain.

Rajat: par agar who mujhse naraz hogayi toh..?

Pooja: toh woh apse baat nahi karegi..( she simply said while taking a sip of coffee..)

Rajat: arre yaar agar woh mujhse baat nahi karegi toh main kaise rahunga ….

Pooja: sir apko purvi chahiye ya nahi ?

Rajat: ofcourse chahiye …

Pooja : toh main jo bolrahi hoon woh karte jao..

Rajat: aur agar who mujhse pyar nahi karti toh?

Pooja: toh ….. main hoon na….

Rajat: kyaaa?

Pooja : I..I mean main hoon na usse ehsas dilane ke liye..

Rajat: ohhh… toh ab chale bureau wapas…

Pooja: okk…

Aur woh log bureau ke taraf badhte hain..

Bureau mein sirf purvi akeli thi.. who apne desk pe baithke pending files complete kar rahi thi.. tabhi rajat aur pooja baatein karte karte enter hote hain..

Pooja: wow sir ,kyaa coffee tha amazing…

Purvi uske taraf dekhti hain..

Rajat: tumhe acha laga?

Pooja: haan sir bohot acha laga…

Rajat: phir ajj se roz coffee treat mere taraf se..

Pooja: wow that's great, thanks sir..

Purvi (slowly): haan haan ,kyun nahi … pura cafeteria hi pila dena use huh…

Pooja: sir apko pata hain ek baar na humare ghar main billi ghus ayi thi…

Purvi: lo … ab billi ki kahani shuru hogaya..

Rajat: achaa..phir kya huya..?

Pooja: sir who kitchen ke taraf barha aur uske uppar ek bara katori ghir gaya.. ab woh to usse hatta nahi sakta,. woh idhar udhar dor ne laga … mere bua ji usse dekhkar itna daar gayi ,, ki who zor zor se chilane lagi bhoot bhoot kehke ..baadmein jab maine katori hatayi toh unhe pata chala ki who billi hain koi bhoot vhoot nahi.. unka chehra na dekhne layek tha.. (and she start laughing ,rajat too start laughing)

Purvi (thinking): uff ismein hasne wali konsi baat hain.. khud toh pagal hain hi , aur rajat sir ko bhi pagal kardagi..arre nahi nahi main yeh nahi hone dungi… kya karu ….kya karu… idea…

Woh desk se ek file utha ti hain aur rajat ke taraf badhti hain…

Purvi to rajat: sir woh yaha apke sign chahiye tha..

Rajat: acha doo.. (pooja signals him as no)… umm purvi mere desk mein rakhdo main..main baad mein sign kardunga..

Purvi: nahi sir abhi chahiye..

Rajat(looks at pooja): arre baad mein kardunga abhi main busy hoon..

Purvi woh file rajat ke desk mein rakhti hain aur apne desk ke taraf badhti hain ..

Purvi: pooja se faltu baatein karna , unke liye iss file se zyada important hain ?.. jab acp sir se dant parega na toh pata chalega unhe..huh mujhe kya unhe dant pare ya na toh apna kaam kardiya..

Aur who apne desk pe baithti hain aur apna pc on karti hain.. rajat aur pooja zor zor se hans rahe the.. purvi ko gussa ata hain.. woh apna pc off karti hain, revolving chair se uthti hain .. aur rajat ke taraf badhti hain…

Purvi: sir main cafeteria ja rahi hoon.. (looking toward pooja).. bureau main haasna mana hain…. (and she leaves)..

Purvi ke jane ki baad rajat aur pooja ek dusre ke taraf dekhte hain aur zor se haasne lagte hain..

Rajat & pooja (together): bureau main hasnaaa manaaaa haainnnn..

Rajat: (joining his hand)love guru pooja ji ab toh file main sign karsakta hoon na?

Pooja(showing her palm ) avhashe…

Rajat takes the file from desk to sign …..

Rajat: arre ismein toh pehle se hi acp sir ka sign hain phir mera kyun chahiye..

Pooja: arre sir maine kaha tha , its jealousy…

Rajat smiles…

Purvi enters in cafeteria and saw dareya and sachin.. she move toward them..

Daya: arre purvi tum yaha … aayoo baitho..

Purvi: kya baatien chal raha hain yaha..

Daya: kuch khaas nahi, tum kya logi?

Purvi: umm cappuccino..

Daya: ok main abhi lata hoon..

And he leaves..

Purvi to shreya: arre bol na kya batein chal raha tha yaha..

Shreya: arre daya sir ne kaha na kuch khas nahi phir kyun puch rahi hain..

Sachin:purvi, shreya humse humara favorite color aur food ke bare main puch rahi thi.

Purvi: acha?

Shreya: haan..

Purvi to sachin : toh apka favorite color konsa hain..

Sachine: black…

Purvi: cool… aur tera?

Shreya: purple..

Purvi: nice yaar..

Daya comes and give the coffee to purvi.

Purvi: thanks sir.. sir apka favorite color konsa hain. ?

Daya: blue..

Purvi: wow..

Shreya: aur tera ?

Purvi:meri favorite color .. (her phone rangs ).. arre tasha ka call.. (in phone).. hello .haan tasha bol .. main ? main toh bureau ke paas wala café mein hoon.. haan haan woh bhi hain yaha par.. thik hain..(call ends)..

Shreya: tasha ka phone tha..

Purvi: hmm woh mujhe aur tujhe canteen main bula rahi hain..

Shreya: achaa ,, par kyun ?

Purvi: pata nahi ab maharani ke dimag main kya chal raha hain..

Dareya and sachin smiles hearing these.. purvi and shreya leaves for canteen..

In canteen :

Tasha ,kajal were already present there.. purvi and shreya joins them..

Purvi to tasha: ab bol kyun bulaya yaha par..

Tasha: ek min usse ane de..

After few mins..

Kajal: lo agayi..

Ishita: tasha tumne mujhe yaha pe kyun bulaya ?

Tasha: aarre baitho toh.

Ishita: hmm..

And she sits beside purvi..

Purvi to tasha : ab bolegi bhi ya nahi..

Tasha: main soch rahi thi kyuna sleepover hojaye mere ghar main.. kya pata phirse ekhata hone ke mauka mile ya nahi..

Kajal: nice idea..

purvi: idea toh acha hain tera maharani..

tasha: main ache ideas hi deti hoon ;)

shreya: haan haan tera idea kabhi flop huya hain kya..

kajal: hey humne toh pooja ko bulaya hi nahi….

Purvi's expression changes hearing her name..

Tasha: maine usse call kiya tha , who nahi a payegi aaj uske relatives ane wale hain..

Smiles crept on purvi's face…

Purvi: tarika nahi ayegi..

Shreya: arre tarika kaise ayegi..

Kajal: kyun nahi asakti woh..

Tasha: phir bhi ek baar phone karke dekhta hoon.

_In phone :_

Tasha: hello tarika, maine tumhe disturb toh nahi kya na.

Tarika: nahi tasha , bolo kya bat hain..

Tasha: who hum sab ek sleepover plan kar rahe the.. tum asakti hoon kyaa?

Tarika:umm thik hain..

Tasha: great phir milte hain.. raat ko bureau ke parking lot main

Tarika: ok..

Call ends..

Shreya: ajj toh sachmuch bohot maza ayega..

Purvi ka phone bajhta hain ,who caller id dekhti hain aur wapas phone table par rakh deti hain…

Shreya: arre purvi phone toh utha.. rajat sir ka hain..

Purvi: mujhe nahi baat karna unse…

Tasha: par kyun .. agar koi emergency huya toh..

Purvi: toh kissi aur ko phone kar lenge.. aur pooja bhi toh hain waha par..

Shreya ka phone bajhta hain..

Shreya: rajat sir ka call.. (and she picks it)…hello rajat sir..thik hain hum abhi ate hain..

Tasha: kya huya..

Shreya: ek murder huya hain.. hume abhi crime scene jana hoga..

All move toward bureau…and then start working…

_8 pm in parking lot:_

All girls gathered in parking lot..

Tarika: main, kajal aur ishita mere car mein jate hain.. tum teeno purvi ke sath uski car main jao..

Trio :thik hain..

All move toward the car and leave for tasha's house..

_In tasha's house.._

Tarika, kajal, ishita aur shreya sofe par baithke tv dekh rahe the .. aur purvi ,tasha kitchen se cold drinks lene jate hain.. kuch der baad wo dono wapas ate hain , tables par cold drinks rakhte hain aur sofe par baithke baite karne lagte hain..

Tasha:kyun na hum tarika ki sangeet main Jodi mein dance kare..

Shreya: nice idea..

Kajal: par purvi ,ishita aur pooja ka kya hoga?

Tarika: arre hain …

Tasha: yeh bhi inhi ke hi galti hain.. yeh purvi maharani ko kitna proposals ate hain lekin yeh hain ki ek bhi accept nahi karti .. ab yeh toh hona hi tha..

Purvi: arre unmein se ek bhi mere type ka nahi hain toh main kyun accept karu..

Shreya: toh tujhe kis type ka chahiye..

Purvi: umm pata nahi..

Tasha: dekha ,, issiliye kehta hoon jaldi kisi ko accept karle.. nahi toh pata chala tuh 80 years ke hogayi lekin tere type ka koi nahi milla.;)

Purvi: urale urale aur mazak urale.. dekhna tum sabse acha hoga meri Mr. perfect…

Tasha: dekhenge…

Purvi: haan haan dekhlena..

(tabhi shreya ki phone bajhti hain)

Purvi: kiska ,phone.. daya sir ka ?

Shreya blush and nods as yes..

Purvi ,tasha (together): ooohhhooo..

Shreya daya se baat karne ke liye dusre kamre main jati hain.. sab smile karte hain..

Purvi: yeh shreya bhi na kitna sharmati hain..

Shreya from other room (loudly): haan haan jab teri bari ayegi na toh pata chalega..

Purvi: haan haan ab baat karle daya sir se ,nahi toh who baadmein meri class le lenge…

(tasha and purvi shares hi-5… tabhi tarika ka phone bajta hain.. tarika dusre room mein jati hain.. purvi aur tasha ek dusre ke taraf dekhte .. dono muskurate hain , purvi shreya ki paas jati hain aur tasha tarika ke paas..)

Shreya to daya: haan sir main…(purvi takes the phone from her).. arre kya kar rahi hain..

Purvi (to daya ): sorry daya sir par ab friends time hain , ap apni girlfriend se baad main baat kar lena ,,bye (and she cuts it)..

Shreya: aree cut kyun diya..

Purvi: chup kar daya sir se baad main baat karlena …

In other side:

Tarika: hain abhijeet aur kuch dino ki hi baat hain uski baad toh main humesha ke liye tum.. (tasha takes the phone her)..arree..

Tasha: hello abhijeet sir, app tarika se kaal baat karlena .. thik hain good night.. (and she cuts it )..

Tarika: arre tasha cut kyun diya.. ..

Tasha: arre do char din baad toh tumhari shaddi hone vali hain abhijeet sir se ,phir baat karlena jee bhar ke ,, ab toh humse baat karlo..

Tarika: ok purvi ki maharani..

Tasha smiles..

In other side:

Purvi: arre roz toh daya sir se baat karti hain , ajj nahi karegi toh konsa tsunami ajayega..

Shreya: tuh bhi na.. thik hain chal niche, tasha ki maharani..

Purvi smiles…

Sab niche ate hain..

Tasha : soo hum game khele…

Purvi: konsa game ?

Tasha: antakshari

Shreya: nahi yaar..hum agar ganna gayenge na toh teri neighbors eggs aur tamatar leke ajayenge..

Tarika: tamatar se yaad aya , purvi vineet kab ayega…

Purvi: pata nahi tarika usska mission kab khatam hoga..

Tarika: I hope who sare functions attend kar sakhe..

Purvi: hmm.

Tasha: yaar vineet ko choro hum kuch khelte hain..

Ishita: par kya?

Tasha:ummm . ..

Shreya: kyun na hum humare sweet memories share kare …

Purvi: awesome idea yaar..

Tasha: issiliye hi toh main tujhe gulabjamun kehta hoon ;)

All laughs…

Purvi: start kon karega.?

Tasha: jiska idea hain wohi kare..

Shreya: thik hain..umm bachpan mein maina bohot moti thi…

Tasha : abhi bhi hain ;)

Tarika: tasha! Shreya you continue..

Shreya: meri ek cousin tha jo mujhe golu bulata tha.. aur mujhe bohot gussa ata tha.. ek baar toh maine usse rakhi bandh ne se inkaar kardiya…

Purvi: kyun?

Shreya: kyunki woh mere friends ke samne mujhe golu bulata tha… phir woh higher studies keliye London chala gaya .. aur aab main usse bohot miss karta hoon , I wish who jaldi aye aur mujhe phir se gulo bole.. (and she smiles sadly)..

Tasha: arre tab tak ke liye hum haina tujhe golu bula ne ke liye..

All smiles.. purvi comes and give a side hug to shreya..

Purvi: jaldi ajayega tere bhai aur tujhe phirse golu bolega..

Tasha: ab tarika tumhari bari..

Tarika: um mujhe na holi bohot passand hain …. Ek baar main friend ke saath dinner karke bohot late ghar aya .. kareban raat ke 3 baje sone gayi… toh subah ankh der se khula.. aur jab ankh kula toh khula ka khula hi reh gaya .. mere pure face mein mere cousins ne rang laga diya .. aur mirror mein likhdiya 'late uthne ka natija" … mare kale baal (holding her hairs) bechare laal hogaye..

Tasha: tarika main yeh soch rahi thi ki agar tumhare baal sach much laal hote toh..

Purvi: haan tarika tum baalo ko red color kyun nahi karti..

Tasha: phir toh abhijeet sir tumpe double fiddaa hojate..

And she shares hi-5 with purvi..

Tabhi tarika ki phone bajhta hain.. tasha aur purvi caller id dekhte aur:

Tashvi: ooohhhhoo..kya timing hain.. [tasha+ purvi= tashvi :P ;) ]

Purvi: uthalo tasha nahi toh humare bhai ko bura lagega..aur speakper pe rakhna…

In phone :

Tasha: hello abhijeet sir …

Abhi: tasha tarika ji kaha hain?

Tasha: kyun koi kaam thaa..

Abhi: haan woh.. woh hain wo mere phone ke charger nahi mill raha hain toh issiliye hi unse puch na tha..

Purvi: abhijeet sir apke mobile ke charger kaha hain tarika ko kaise pata hoga..

Abhijeet: who mere charger nahi mill raha hain na toh unki charger mangne ke liye phone kiya tha..

Tasha: (pretending as she didn't understand anything): achha par tarika ke charger se apka mobile kaise charge hosakta hain?

Abhijeet: who same hain na issiliye..

Tasha : ohhh.

Purvi: abhijeet sir, daya sir aur apka charger toh same haina toh..app unse kyun nahi lete..ap dono toh ek sath hi rehte hain na..

Abhi: bhai ko sataya ja raha hain , haan?

Tashvi: good night…

Call ends..

After few mins .. shreya ki phone bajhta hain..

Purvi:lo inka bhi agaya..

In call:

Daya:hello shreya..

Tashvi: apka mobile ka charger nahi mill raha hain ? abhijeet sir se manglijiye .. good night..

(and they cuts the call.. and start laughing..)

_In duo house.._

Daya was confused..

Daya: yeh shreya ki voice ko kya hogaya…kahi uske gale main koi problem toh nahi huya… who thik toh hogi na..?

Tabhi abhijeet waha ata hain..

Abhijeet: kya huya daya?

Daya: yaar maine shreya ko phone kiya..

Abhijeet: haan toh…

Daya: yaar uski voice mujhe ajeeb laga..ase laga jaise koi ek nahi do logo ka awaz hain..

Abhijeet understand and smiles.: arre woh tasha aur purvi hongi.. tum toh jante hi hoo woh dono kitne shararti hain..

Daya: arre yaar unki sleepover ke chakar mein mere waat lagaya ..

Abhijeet: mera nahi humara..

Daya: tumko bhi?

Abhijeet: haan maine tarika ji ko call kiya tha..aur wo dono ne uthayi .. aur mujhe satane lage..

Daya: kuch toh karna padega..

Abhijeet: par kya..?

Daya: agar who dono sher hain toh humare team main bhi toh savasher hain ;)

Abhijeet: kon?

Daya: arre wohi humare prank master..

Abhijeet: vivek.?.

Daya haan…. Vivek usse call karte hain , uske paas zarur koi idea hoga..

In phone:

Daya: hello vivek, kya karrahe hoo?

Vivek: kuch nahi sir pairo main bohot dard hai..

Daya:kyaa , kyun?

Vivek: sir who darasal main sirio se slip karke niche gir gaya tabse pair aur kamar main bohot dard hain…..ab bataye kyun phone kya ?

Daya: arre yaar pucho mat , tasha aur purvi ne toh naak mein daam kar rakha hain..

Vivek: kyun sir?

Daya: arre tasha ne usske ghar mein sleepover plan kiya hain.. sari larkiyan ekhate huya hain waha par.. aur tum toh jatne hoo purvi aur tasha ke shararatoon ko.. dono ne shreya aur tarika ke phone apne paas le rakha hain .. ab main aur abhijeet paas gaye.. ab sher ko control mein lane ke liye savasher ki zarurat toh padhta hi hain..

Vivek: main samajh gaya sir.. ab mera plan suniyan…

And he describe whole plan to duo..

_In tasha house.._

Sari larkiyan horror film dekh rahe the.. with pop corn and cold drinks…..woh bhi sare lights off karke …

_Outside tasha 's house :_

Duo ,tasha ke ghar mein pohoch te hain.. tabhi rajat bhi waha pohoch ta hain..

Daya: arre rajat tum yaha..

Rajat: haan sir mere vivek ke sath baat huyi.. aur usne mujhe sab bata diya.. toh main yaha aplogo ko help karne ke liye agaya…

Abhijeet: thik hain.

Daya: arre chalo door bell toh bajana hoga na..

Rajat: arre nahi sir..

Daya: kya huya …..

Rajat: arre sir apko kya lagta hain who log darwaza kholenge ..

Abhijeet: rajat thik keh raha hain..

Daya: toh phir hum ander jayenge kaise?

Rajat: pipe se..

Daya: kya pipe se..?

Rajat: haan sir..ab apko shreya se nahi milna hain toh hum chalte hain wapas ghar , ab usse milne ka ek hi rastaa hain..

Abhijeet: haan daya, rajat ke idea acha hain..

Rajat smiles..

Abhijeet: toh subhkam mein deri kaisi..chalo..

Daya: thik hain par pehle kon jayega..

Abhijeet , rajat: tum/ app..

Daya: haan? Main?.. par main kyun.. (to rajat) tumhara idea hain na yeh.. toh tum jao…

Abhijeet: haan bhai tu ja..

Rajat: thik hain.. jata hoon..

And he climbs the pipe and enter tasha's bedroom through window..

Rajat: arre sir ab ap ayiye..

Abhijeet: ja daya..

Daya: arre main nahi pehle tum jao…

Abhijeet: par kyun?

Daya: arre mere weight toh tum jante hi hoo.. aur agar yeh pipe toot gaya toh tumbhi nahi milpaoge tarika se.. phir rehna 12 ghanhte bina usse dekhe..

Abhijeet: arree nahi nahi mein jata hoon … ja raha hoon main tarika ji se milne .. to baitha reh yaha pe..

And he climbs the pipe… and enter tasha's bedroom ..

Abhijeet: aja daya..

Daya climbs the pipe and enter tasha's bedroom..

Daya: yeh larkiyan bhi na har waqt window kholi rakhti hain.. agar koi chor ya criminal agaya toh..

Rajat: arre sir agar who window kholi nahi rakhti toh hum ander kaise ate..

Daya: hmm ab chale ..

Rajat: yeha itna andhera kyun hain.. (aur woh room se bahar nikalta hain.. and _**daasshhh…)**_

Purvi was entering inside tasha's room to take her phone and rajat was going out .. both collides..

Purvi: aaahhh…kon hain?

rajat : purvi tum..tumhe lagi toh nahi..

daya turns on the light..

purvi: app! App yaha kya kar rahe hain.. apdono bhi yaha.. (folding her hand in front of her chest .. rising her eyebrows ) ho kya raha hain yah ape ?

rajat: wo.. woo..

Tasha enter: purvi kaha kho gayi… ap tenno yaha.. aur meri bedroom mein kaise aye ..?

Rajat points toward ht window..

Tashvi (together): paar kyun?

Daya: arre tum dono sare sawal ek sath kyun puch ti hoon.. janti hoon main kitna dar gaya tha.. mujhe laga ki shreya ke voice mein kuch problem..

Tashvi starts laughing..

Purvi: sir ap bhi na..

Tasha: acha daya aur abhijeet sir ka toh samajh mein aya (looking toward rajat). app yaha kya kar rahe hain ?

Rajat main woh.. (looking toward purvi) umm main yaha ,daya aur abhijeet sir ko help karne aya hoo..

Purvi ,rajat ke taraf gusse se dekhti hain ..

Purvi: ab ap log ahigaye hain toh .. niche chaliya..

Daya:haan haan chalo..

Aur woh log niche jate hain , sab batein karne lagte hain.. phir 12 baje duo aur rajat apne ghar jate hain. aur larkiyan sone jati hain…

* * *

><p><strong><em>so how was it ?<em>**

**_thanks to :_**

**_Zehra: thanks for the sweet punishment main bhi soch rahi thi ki purvi aur Nikhil ke friendship ke upar ek story ya os likhu .. aur ab apne kaha hain toh likhna toh parega hi.. so you will get your os soon.. aur rahi baat sachin aur shreya as brother and sister .. to who bhi apko jaldi miljayega.._**

**_Guest: ek aur sachin aur shreya story.. ab toh yeh jaldi likhna parega.. aur rahi baat purvi aur vineet ke love story.. actually woh mere liye thora difficult hoga.. kyunki maine unhe sirf ache dost he roop main hi imagine kiya hain.. par I will try to write.. par yeh nahi keh sakti ki kitna time legega.. so you have to wait.. and pls write your name. otherwise I' ll not be able to comple it.. _**

**_And to purpleangle1;loverajvi;adk; .1;rajvi15…yeh lo kardiya apke punishment complete ;)…_**

**_So friends don't forget to tell me how was it.. so again going for a kit-kat break_**

**_Kit-kat break banta hain ;)_**


End file.
